


A Thief from the Start

by SarcasticSmiler



Series: WinterFRE 2017 [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/M, Fili!angst, Fíli Needs a Hug, M/M, hurt!Fili - Freeform, kind of an arsehole!Kíli
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 21:45:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9404387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarcasticSmiler/pseuds/SarcasticSmiler
Summary: Prompt fill for Winter FRE 2017141 - break up





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.

From the very first moment he saw him, he loved him. His heart was stolen and left in the care of hours old hands.

Fíli hadn’t understood that back then, only five years old and staring in awe at his little brother sleeping peacefully in his mother’s arms. Hadn’t understood what he’d given away with nary a thought to its loss.

He understood it now.

His heart, scarred and bruised after years of fighting for them, fighting to protect what they had and what they felt. It belonged to Kíli, wholly and utterly.

He had never thought to take it back, he never saw the need.

He’d trusted Kíli to keep it safe.

He was wrong.

-x-

It was just a feeling a first, a prickle of unease.

Then Kíli started staying later at work. Paperwork he had to finish he said, or a meeting that overran.

In bed, he wasn’t in the mood for anything, too tired. Fíli would watch, helplessly, as Kíli rolled over. The cold empty space between them feeling like miles as he stared at Kíli’s back in the dark.

The once warm smiles had a stilted edge to them.

When Kíli pulled away from his loving embrace, head tilted from a welcoming kiss, Fíli finally asked what was wrong.

Only to be faced with a strained laugh as he was brushed off.

_Nothing’s wrong. It’s all in your head_.

Fíli wasn’t so sure, but he let Kíli go.

That night he was back in Kíli’s arms, moans filling the air as they moved together. It had been so long since Kíli had touched him like that. He’d missed the weight of his brother draped over his back, pressing open mouthed kisses to his sweat slicked shoulders.

He froze when Kíli shuddered in release.

He knew what his name felt like, moaned against his skin.

And he knew that wasn’t it.

Huffing out a breath, Kíli pulled away and flopped onto his side of the bed. Back once more to Fíli as he fell asleep.

On trembling legs, Fíli crept out of bed, heading to the bathroom to clean himself up.

He felt cold, used.

He spent the rest of the night on the sofa, curled up in a blanket with his arms wrapped tightly around himself.

Kíli didn’t say a word in the morning. He didn’t even look to see if he was awake before leaving for work. He didn’t see the tear rolling down to soak into the sofa cushions when he closed the front door behind him.

A week past as he tried to pretend they weren’t breaking apart, a week in which even the simplest and most fleeting of touches was denied to him.

Only a week before his world shattered.

He’d come home early from work, expecting the house to be empty.

It wasn’t.

She was beautiful.

Tall and lithe. With soft looking, rumpled red hair tumbling down her back.

Wearing nothing but a baggy t-shirt he knew to be Kíli’s.

She was making tea in the kitchen, using Fíli’s mug.

Fíli couldn’t move, his mind struggling to comprehend what he was seeing.

His breath stuttered when Kíli appeared, wearing naught but a satisfied smile as he wrapped himself around the woman like he use to wrap around Fíli.

Fíli couldn’t stop the pained whimper from escaping at the sight.

The pair startled at the sound, heads whipping round to stare at him.

She left not long after. Dressed and flushed, she scuttled past him after she indulged Kíli with a lingering kiss.

Fíli flinched when the front door slammed shut, suddenly confronted with an angry Kíli.

He paled as Kíli began shouting. A heavy lump forming in his throat and twisting his stomach into knots at the insults thrown.

_Freak._

_Disgusting. Depraved._

_Perverted._

He knew all this.

He’d just thought Kíli loved him too.

Kíli left that night.

He moved his things out the next day while Fíli was at work.

-x-

Fíli lay curled up on the sofa, almost empty bottle of whisky in hand.

It did nothing to soothe the gaping hole in his chest.

He’d lost his heart a long time ago.

He’d thought he had Kíli’s in return.

But he was wrong.

Kíli was gone.

He’d taken Fíli’s heart with him.

Left him broken, empty, and cold.

And Fíli couldn’t even hate him for it.

After all, he’d stolen Fíli’s heart when he was mere hours old, and fool that he was, Fíli had never even thought to take it back.

**Author's Note:**

> Again this was written, 'proof-read', and posted rather quickly, so apologies for any mistakes.


End file.
